Come and get it then!
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Temporarily complete. :D
1. Come and get it then!

**I wanted to write a story about Shadow and Amy, so this was off the top of my head! I don't know what it will be about myself, I guess we'll find out with the story coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this besides the story plot! XP**

* * *

**Come and get it then!**

Amy Rose walked down the sandy shores of the beach, thinking of her life and about a hedgehog, the only thing was that it wasn't Sonic, but Shadow the hedgehog.

She had grown a bit of an 'attraction' towards the ebony hedgehog, she always thought that he was cunning, brave, very handsome, a brilliant friend. He was everything she could have wished for and more. She always thought that he was just like Sonic but she was so wrong about him. He was a darker version of Sonic it seemed, he was emotionless on the inside but contained an array of emotions on the inside. He may be able to fool all of her friends, but never her. She could always read his emotions like a book! She just wished that he would find the courage to someday open up to her, show her his true feelings.

She wanted to protect the crimson streaked hedgehog, she wanted to hold him when he was down. Comfort him when it felt like the world was at its end, hep him with his past. She wanted to try and help him find the truth about what had happened fifty years ago, he always seemed so deep in thought about it. Day in and day out he woulc continue to think about his past, even in battle he would would think about it.

She wanted to protect him from the world, especially G.U.N. She wanted him to live a happy life, like in Maria's wish. She had said to keep _everyone _happy. That meant him too, right?

She wanted to just pull that mysterious cloak away and reveal the real and true Shadow. She wanted to dig beneath his skin, try to find more about him. She wanted to know his favourite colour, his favourite food, his favourite sport if he knew any! She wanted to take him into her arms and embrace the ebony fool!

He may be a weapon of pure mass distruction in everyone elses eyes, but to her he was like her guardian angel! Her one escape from that stupid blue hedgehog which she chased around, she wanted Sonic to go away! She wanted Shadow to comfort her like he has done before, she wanted his strong arms tight around her, embracing her while she cried.

She knew one thing though, this was not a crush. She truly felt the emotion that she thought she felt for Sonic once before, she felt the emotion that makes her head spin and makes her heart speed up rapidly!

She _loved_ Shadow the hedgehog...

* * *

Shadow was running through a forest while passing trees, bushes, flowers, a large dirty pond and a few old oak trees. As gloomy as this place sounds, it didn't stop him from thinking about what has been on his mind for ages now. 

Shadow had once had a dream, a dream about Maria and a certain pink hedgehog. Normally, Shadow would always listen to what Maria had said in his dreams, but he did not believe what she had told him about the pink hedgehog.

In his dream, he and Maria had been standing in a black void, sitting on the ground while talking to each other. She was sat beside him, giggling whenever he would say something abouthow stupid Sonic was, or how much he disliked some of his friends. What Maria had said was; 'Shadow, you hold secret feelings for the pink hedgehog you know as, Amy Rose. If you keep on bottling up your feelings, they will get stronger and you will not be able to resist the temptation to love. It could come out without you even thinking about it, you could end up embarrassing yourself. Amy seems really understanding about peoples feelings, you should trust your heart Shadow. Open up to her like you did with me' then she had dissapeared. He didn't understand though.

Hidden feelings? He had a strong friendship with the hedgehog, he knew that. Could there possibly be more? He kept pondering on this for a moment.

_'Nah there couldn't be, could there? It's impossible, could I really love someone again?' _Although he thought of Maria as a 'sister figure' he had and will always love her. He would never turn on what she said, if what she had said was true though, then why hadn't he noticed.

He went through all the bad and good points. A few bad things were that he was wanted by nearly everyone, G.U.N were after him, this could stir up trouble for the small pink hedgehog. Another pointer would be the fact that 'Faker' would be jealous, he would not let Amy date Shadow would he? Sonic would get so jealous, he would probably start fights with Shadow and causing mischief between the two.

Shadow sighed.

The good points; he would have someone to talk to about his problems, his past. Someone to love again, give him a kiss and embrace him whenever he needed or wanted one!

Shadow then thought of something, a bad point. What if she didn't return his feelings? Would she take it calmly and comfort him about it, talk to him? Or would she laugh in his face and say 'Yeah, riiight' then walk off?

What if she did happen to return his feelings? What would she do? Embrace him and stay with him all night? Kiss him passionately as the moon hovers over head? What would Amy Rose do?

Should he test out what she would do?

He sighed.

He thought that he may as well, if what Maria had said was true then he wanted to avoid getting to much bottled up and then releasing all of that love for her in front of everyone!

He would rather avoid the embarassment!

* * *

Amy continues to run walk along the shores of Emerald coast, the tide was coming in quite fast still, the sun had set and a dark blue blanket with small silver specks covered the sky. Some stars were brighter than others, possibly a few of the planets. 

Amy looked up, no moon was over head yet. No doubt that it was somewhere behind her, behind the palm trees which were behind her.

Amy looked towards a bench on the beach, it had a large lamp behind it, the cone at the top with the glass showing off a bit of light, a bin sat next to it with a few bushes and more sand.

She smiled to herself, just the thing that she needs. A place to sit and think, she tried to run towards the bench, but not going very fast thanks to the sand, Shadow would be able to just glide across it!

Amy loved the way he ran, his legs moved swiftly along with the rest of his body, his quills swaying in the breeze as he ran at top speed.

Amy had ran with Shadow before, he had picked her up bridle style and ran off towards a forest, he did it to cheer her up mostly, but when a robot had appeared out of no where, they were running away from that instead, but she had fun!

Amy sighed, she wanted Shadow to sit on the bench with her and look at the stars. She sighed and thought of how romantic it would be to have Shadow kiss her with the moon over head and his arms protectively around her.

* * *

Shadow was running in a straight line, avoiding trees and any obstacle which came his way. He was looking from left to right, looking for any traces of a pink hedgehog. 

He suddenly came to a halt, surely she would be in bed at this time of night right?

He then ran towards Amy's house. Before you start thinking that he stalks her, she had invited him in for a cup of coffe once and he had accepted, as soon as he finished his coffee they talked for a while, then he left with a 'I'll see you around, Rose' then he left her on the couch.

He smiled at the memory and continued to run towards her house.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly ran past, he skidded to another halt and looked around. No lights were on in the house, it was all quiet besides the crickets chirping happily in the night.

He took in a deep breath and knocked the door, pretty loudly actually. There was no response, he knocked again and again.

She must have been a deep sleeper if she slept through that, he sighed and looked towards the sky. The mooon was just slightly over head, the perfect place to see it is from the beach of course so he ran off towards the beach to watch the moon.

* * *

He arrived at the beach in no time at all, he stopped and looked around. The palm trees were quite visible thanks to the light reflected off the moon, he looked towards the large sphere which hung over head. The radiant glow reflected his eyes perfectly, making them shine like the stars above. 

Shadow sighed and started his treck along the beach, while keeping his eyes on where he was going.

He stopped, he looked at a bench. Someone was laying on it, the figure was under that large lamp that gave him some light to see who it was. A pink hedgehog. Amy?

Shadow walked closer and looked at the sleeping girl, he kneeled down and balanced on his toes then touched her face. She stirred lightly and then opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful jade you could think of.

"Shadow...?" she groaned out tiredly, she sat up and looked around while rubbing her left eye, "where am I?" she asked herself more than him.

"Your at the beach..." Shadow answered while standing up and looking out to sea, his complete attitude had changed from happy to cold all of a sudden. He may have been delighted to see Amy, but he wouldn't show it, not yet at least!

Amy stood up and looked out to see with him, the moon was being reflected, its brilliant glow seemed to make Amy's face light up with happiness. She smiled and looked at Shadow from the corner of her eye, she took in his pose.

His arms were folded, the usual Shadow style, he stood tall, straight and an emotionless mask was on his face, the only thing that wasn't masked was his eyes. The emotion in his eyes was visible to her, nobody but her could read them.

Shadow felt her stare on him and he turned a slight red colour on his cheeks, he turned his head to look at her with narrowed eyes. She tore her eyes away from him with a deep blush on her cheeks.

She gulped, she could still feel his heated gaze on her. His eyes bore into her very soul.

Amy then got a slick idea on how to make him turn away, she smirked inwardly and turned her head then kissed him quickly.

Shadow was shocked, he couldn't move a muscle. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his face went bright red, just like the streaks on his quills.

Shadow turned away and looked at the ocean.

Amy's heart was pounding so fast she felt that it would burst through her rib cage, she could feel the hotness of her cheeks, as red as her dress.

She looked at Shadow, he in turn looked at her.

"What was that for?" he asked, he said it a bit cold when he didn't mean to.

"You kept on staring, so I decided that it would have been best to stop you" she said, she gulped again and looked at him.

"Shadow, your blushing!" she said with a giggle, "aww, is Shadow emarassed?" she asked in a sweet and sugary tone with a laugh.

"You can't really say much, Rose" he said smirking, this made her stop her laughing and blush even redder.

"You enjoyed it!" she said smiling at him slyly, he looked at her with an eyeridge lifted.

"Are you sure it isn't yourself that enjoyed it? You were the one that started it!" he said with a smirk,

Amy poked her tongue out at him, very childish.

"Put that away, Rose" he said with that smirk still plastered on his face, she kept her tongue out, "I warned you!"

Shadow then pokes his own tongue out and licks hers, she just stay there shocked and staring at him.

"Ewwww!" she screamed while rubbing her tongue.

"I did warn you to put it away!" he said, she growled at him.

Shadow began to walk away, when suddenly he was tackled to the ground from behind by Amy herself. She was sitting on his back, well sort of. His tail was directly beneath her, he took advantage of that one fact and wagged it, hitting her down below.

Amy blushed and jumped up, Shadow was just on the floor his chin resting in one hand propped up by his elbow as he watched her with one eye open.

"Y-you pervert!" she stuttered, he smirked and stood while brushing himself off.

"Me, a pervert? Ha! It's funny how your the only one that knows that I happen to be one then" he said while smirking, she just blushed redder.

"You seriously are a... pervert!" she said to him, he rolled his eyes and looked out to sea again.

"You need to get a grip" he stated.

"Oh yeah, you need to stop being emo!" she said back.

"You need to stop chasing that faker around and go after someone that actually deserves you!"

"Who like you?!"

"Yes!"

He then pulled her into an embrace and kissed her hungrily, she was kissing back with equal hunger. The kiss was passionate, fiery and oh so nice.

Amy pulled away from him, she was panting along with Shadow. They just stared into eac h others eyes for what seemed to be forever.

Amy suddenly felt tears well up inside her, her emotions going haywire as she held the ebony hedgehog close to her. He in turn was embracing her back, he was kissing the side of her head a few times and held onto her strongly.

"Shadow, I'm sorry I shouted earlier..." she said, he gave her a small smile and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry too..."

"One good thing did come out of this though" she stated, he nodded.

"Yeah" he kissed her forehead gently and then pulled away from the embrace.

* * *

They sat on the bench talking for hours on end, watching the stars and moon as they both held each other. 

Shadow stood up and looked up, it seemed that it was about two in the morning and Amy looked slightly tired. The nap she had earlier didn't last long, she had only started to sleep a few moments before Shadow had arrived.

"You ready to go home?" he asked, she stood up and nodded.

"Sure!" she said.

Shadow picked her up bridle style, then carried her towards her home.

* * *

He ran down the beach towards a footpath which was not that far down, he then used the path to find her home instead f going the way he came. That would result in dodging some trees, which was pretty hard to do when you've got someone in your arms. Especially if it's a cramped space. 

Shadow came to a stop at the house he was at earlier, he walked to the doorstep and set her down.

She smiled at him.

"Would you like to stay here for the night? I have an extra room if you want?" she asked hopefully, he shook his head.

"No, I am sorry Rose, but I must be leaving" he kissed her quickly, then waved goodbye and was about to dash off.

"Wait, Shadow..." she paused for a moment, he turned to look at her. Showing that he was in fact listening, "I love you" she said to him.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Rose!" he gave her a seductive wink and ran to her quick, he kissed her again with passion then let her go, he then grabbed her rump and smirked at her.

She was blushing like mad at this point, she poked out her tongue again.

"Remember what happened las t time?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, come and get it!" she said cockily, she was then lifted up over his shoulder and carried into her house and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**What do you guys think then, hmm? I thought that it was awsome!!**

**R&R!!**


	2. Oh my gosh, what just happened?

**This is the second chapter, since people liked it so much and I thought that the last chapter was indeed funny, I decided to make the other one pretty quickly! I want to see if I can get the now 'open' Shadow the hedgehog to be 'funny'.**

**If you could see me, you would see a smirk on my face!! Mwahahaha!**

**Shadow: She's crazy!**

**Amy: I have to agree with Shadow on this one!**

**Me: Hey, get back in there! Now!**

**Amy and Shadow: Fine::dissapears::**

**Disclaimer: Like I stated in one of my other stories, if I owned Sonic and his friends, would I be writing FAN! fiction about them?! No! **

* * *

**Oh my gosh, what just happened?**

Shadow was still asleep on his left facing Amy who was sitting up slightly beside him while reading a book, it was six in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was in a red nightgown, Shadow may have been seductive with her and played with her for a while. Not anything perverted as you would think, he actually asked her if he could touch her. Not her lower region but just her top half, he never touched her without her permission.

She loved that about Shadow, he was such a nice guy! He didn't force her into anything, he just laid on top of her and kissed her mouth tenderly while caressing her gently. He did make her giggle a few times when he kissed down her neck and to her stomach, then blowing on it making her laugh loudly!

It was amazing, the emotions, the feeling of his kisses. It felt so... wonderful to be touched like that by a man, now she knew what she had been missing when she was chasing Sonic... What would Sonic think of this? Oh well, she guessed that she would have to find out another time, right now she was deep into this book called 'Dreaming hearts'.

It was about a woman named Queenie, she has been friends with this guy named Taylor, but he was known as T there. Queenie's mum and dad died and she gained the ownership of their stables, earning millions of dollars and getting the man of her dreams. Taylor was laid back, he was always there flirting with Queenie then walking away with a shrug and a smirk making her a bit flustered, when he would always touch her she would feel a tingling sensation run up her spine.

Amy loved the book, it was a beautiful story!

Amy continued to read for a few more minutes, then placed the book down and looked at the lamp she currently had on. The pink oval shaped lamp with a purple shade on the top with a few darker flowers in blue. Beautiful crafts-man-ship, the most beautifuly decorated lamp she had ever-

She was interupted in her thoughts by a voice beside her, she looked at him and noticed that he was still asleep. He was talking in his sleep! She giggled and got slightly closer to him, placing her ear close to his muzzle to hear what he was saying.

Unbeknownst to her, he was in fact awake, he just wanted to make her freak out slightly so he kept on mumbling things in his sleep.

"Oh... Amy... Uh..." he moaned out in a whisper, "A-Amy... Hn!..." he said in another moan, he began to pant as he started to fantasise about it.

Amy was blushing like mad at the sounds he was making, the moaning and groaning. It... made her aroused herself... only slightly...

Shadow then stopped with a smirk on his face.

"Gotcha'" he said without opening his eyes, he then cracked an eye open to see her expression. She was glaring at him. His smirk widened and he sat up with her, looking at the clock quickly, it now read 6:13pm.

Amy continued to glare at him.

"You... are... so... mean...!" she said to him, he chuckled lightly and grabbed her hand.

"It's alright" he kissed her hand gently, everyone has their day" he says with a grin.

Amy playfully hit his arm, Shadow in turn rubbed the area with his left arm with a playful smirk on his face.

"You wanna play huh?" he asked, she shook her head and turned off the lamp then laid down again, pretending to go to sleep.

Shadow just rolled his eyes in a playfull manor and laid down facing her again.

He began to stroke her ears tenderly, his fingers moving up and down the small ears from the base to the tip. Making her purr in appreciation.

He smiled and continued his actions, all that made her do was purr louder.

Amy went up close to him, right up to his chest. Nuzzling into the cozy white fur with a soft purr.

Shadow just chuckled at the sounds she continued to make, absoulutely cute to him! Nothing could have spoiled the moment between the two, Shadow kissed her right ear softly then laid down next to her. He could still hear the purrs emitting from her, the soft melody he could fall asleep to anyday!

Amy looked up at him and licked his cheek, Shadow just blushed and looked into her eyes. She was giggling at him, finding the blush amusing it seemed.

"Shadow, what are we gonna do today?" she asked, Shadow gave her a confused look.

"It's way to early to think of something like that now, Rose" he said and kissed her forehead, she pouted.

"But I'm not tired! I wanna talk and play!" she said and pounced on him, she tilted her head to the side with an evil grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, she leaned to his ear and purred.

"Are you ticklish, Shadow?" she asked, he shook his head with a grin on his face.

"No, why are you?" she shook her head rapidly, "Is that so? Well, if your not ticklish then you wouldn't mind me doing this!" he turned them around and sat on her instead, pinning her arms above her head with his left hand while she just giggled like a fool, "You sure your not ticklish?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"I-I- No I'm not!" she said, he just shrugged and moved his fingers up and down her sides, making her giggle and laugh like crazy.

"You sure?" he asked with that same expression on his face.

"O-ok! I-I AM!" she loved hysterically, "P-PLEASE! S-STOP!" she shouted at him, he stopped but still held her hands above her head, just in case she wanted to make a surprise attack.

To tell you the truth, he was as ticklish as can be, but Shadow was being too proud and stubborn to admit it. If Amy tickled him, he would be done for. He can't stop laughing not even when they've finished their torture on him. He remembered when Maria and Gerald got him on the floor, pinned him down and tickled h8im, he laughed like there was no tomorrow. It was quite embarassing in the end, because everyone was saying 'aww, Shadow's got a cute laugh' or 'he's most ticklish on his stomach, get him!' Everyone would pile in.

He didn't want to be under Amy's mercy at this moment in time, not at half six anyway!

"You alright there, Rose?" he asked, she nodded while panting. Her face was flushed, making her look like she had been doing something else with Shadow, the dress she wore was now past her stomach, giving him a birds eye view of her plain white panties.

"Yeah, I'm fine! What are you staring at?" she gave him a 'you-pervert' look, he chuckled.

"It's not as if I haven't seen them before" she gasped at him. Had he been stalking her? Had he been watching her change?

"Excuse me?!" she asked.

He only now just caught on to what that sounded like.

"No, I don't mean it like that! I mean that the dress you wear-" that sounded wrong in her book too.

"What?!" she asked.

"Your dress is so... small that it shows off your panties when you jump around!" he said trying to defend himself, she sighed in relief.

"That's ok then, wait. My dress is that revealing? That means that Sonic has- OH MY GOSH!" she shouted with a blush, "He's seen my panties!"

"Amy calm down" he said while chuckling, "It's not as if he was deliberately looking at them like I just was- Oh damn it!" he said and hid under the covers.

"Shadow! You perv!" she said while giggling, she threw the covers off of the bed, making them land on the floor in a heap and sat on Shadow, her butt was kind of sitting on his crotch making him spring up.

"Rose, move!" he said, she looked at him confused. She lifted herself then sat back down putting more force into it, not really noticing. This made Shadow blush as he let out a moan of pleasure.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked, he didn't want to answer that.

"Can you just get off please?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, this is pay back for looking at my panties!" she pressed down more making him pant and moan more, she was wondering what she was pressing down on, but she didn't care. He was at her mercy!

"Please... Stop" he moaned out helplessly as she pressed down more, then lifted herself again and pressed down making him spring up again.

"Why Shadow? What's wrong?" she asked, he could feel it unsheathing, his crotch was hardening fast.

Amy felt something hard touching her, she lifted herself again.

Shadow thinking that she was going to do another attack on him, braced himself but nothing came. He looked to Amy who was lifted up and looking at something with her ears back and a face of shock, she looked back at Shadow.

"Why didn't you say I was sitting on... that?" she asked, she imediantly got off of him, making his crotch clearly visible to her.

"Too embarassed to..." man he wanted, no needed release. Amy had turned him on to the point of him being close to climaxing already, if Amy had stayed on longer she wouldn't have only had something hard touching her, she would have been covered in semen too.

"Oh..." was all she could say, she blushed madly, "Um, Shadow. Did you... I don't know how to put this, but did you... like that?" she asked, he looked into her eyes.

"Yes..." he said while turning his head away, he needed release or he may go crazy.

"Do you need anything?" she asked, "A glass of water maybe?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, Amy could you go and get some tissue?" he asked, she nodded and walked to the bathroom to get some for him.

'How do I do this without her noticing? I haven't down this before, but oh well' He grasped himself in his hand, he could feel it pulsating, almost begging to be played with. He moved his hand up and down his shaft, not grasping it too tightly to not hurt himself, he could feel the pleasure building, making his head go back in pleasure, he looked back at it, he could feel it scoming up the shaft, he was close, very close.

Amy walked back into the bedroom, saw what Shadow was doing to himself and blushed a deep red, he didn't seem to notice her yet, she just stood there in shock.

Shadow felt himself reaching his peak, his head went back again as he grinded his teeth together, he took in a deep breath and he released making a 'Hn!' sound, he felt dizzy, his head went back onto the pillow behind him, he looked down at himself and saw the semen on his chest and stomach.

He looked towards the door where a shocked Amy stood, he continued to pant and blushed madly while trying to cover himself up.

"Um... here's the tissue you wanted..." she said and handed it too him, he nodded with a 'thanks' and cleaned himself off.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." he looked at her with an apologetic look.

"It's alright, it was... entertaining" she said with a giggle, a really light one.

"So, are you ok now?" she asked, he nodded.

"Much better" he said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I can see that you had fun with yourself" she said in a 'I-caught-you-in-the-act' tone.

"Yeah, it would be the same for you I bet. That felt good, real good... The fantasising helped" he said with a grin.

"What fantasising?" she asked while crossing her arms, he gulped with a deeper red across his cheeks.

"You naked... me and you doing things we shouldn't be..."

"Like what?" Damn, he wasn't expecting that question.

"Well... um... having sex... you playing with me... me playing with you... your beautiful body was the thing that helped the most..." he said bashfully, she blushed and looked at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, he nods at her.

"A beautiful treasure which I don't plan on sharing with Faker!" he said and grabbed her, pulling her down to him. He kissed her forehead and moved to his left side while she was on her right, they were facing each other with smiles on their faces. "I wish that those fantasies come true someday" he whispered into her ear lovingly, she sighed happily and kissed under his chin.

"Maybe someday..." she said and cuddled with him for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Amy awoke at 10:56am, she didn't even realise she was asleep. She looked to Shadow who was just laying there, snoring lightly. She smiled and kissed his nose, causing him to stir from his slumber. 

"Mm... Rose?" he asked in a groggy voice, she smiled brightly.

"Yeah, up you get sleepy head!" she said with a little giggle at the end, "C'mon, I'll start breakfast while you wake up a little more" she said and kissed him quickly then got out of bed, grabbed a red robe from on her dresser, she then retreated downstairs.

Shadow sat up and looked around the room, her room was nice in a way, really cozy. The room was painted a dark red colour, like a crimson colour. On his right was a mahogany bedside table which held his gloves and power rings, on his left was a small bedside table made of mahogany with a lamp which was decorated beautifully on top of it, the bed was made of mahogany also with a pattern like a maze in the center of the large headboard that stood behind him, the actual bed itself was a king sized with a cream blanket underneath a silk red overcover, two pillows were cream, then two small square pillows were on the floor, probably from where he had been sleeping and knocked them off. There was a small mahogany desk which was located in the middle of the wall across from Shadow, with accessories like perfume, make-up, a brush, a large oval shaped mirror was on the wall in front of the small desk. A large full body mirror stood over in a corner where a large mahogany cupboard stood beside it, a few draws were set beside it which was also made of mahogany. He looked towards a window where two cream coloured curtains covered the suns rays from escaping into the room, there were two pieces of cream cloth decorated with the sounds 'love' and 'tranquil' on them, they were there to tie them back whenever needed.

Shadow got off the bed, made the bed tidy adding the pillows placing them neatly near each other on the cream coloured ones. Then he went to the curtains and opened them, letting the beautiful sun rays hit his face making him smile.

"Shadow!" he heard his rose calling him, he wrapped the cloth around the curtains to hold them back then left the room.

* * *

Once downstairs he saw Amy over the stove flipping what seemed to be pancakes. 

"Hey Shad, you ready for brekafast?" she asked, he nodded and walked into the kitchen and kissed her ear.

"You don't have to do this you know" he said, his ears went back against his skull, Amy was doing such nice things for him, he wanted to return the favour.

"It's no problem, if you want anything to drink you can have something from the fridge like orange juice or milk, or maybe you want a coffee or tea?" she asked, he chuckled at her.

"I think I'll have orange juice, you want some?" he asked as he walked to the fridge while looking at her, she gave him a nod. He grabbed a carton which read orange juice and closed the fridge door, looked around for some cups, found some small glasses and filled two of them with orange juice, then placed the carton back in the fridge.

He then walked to the drinks and placed them down on the small semi circle tabl which was up against a wall which had two entrances to the kitchen, one on the right and one on the left, the table was made of a marble material and was pretty high up, which is why Amy had some tall black chairs to go with it.

Shadow looked around the kitchen, the stove that Amy was cooking over was black with four rings, an oven and a grill, the dials on the front had white on them, telling you the temperature of everything. The working surfaces around the room were were black on top with small shining pieces with red on the edge of them, the cupboards were made of pine, a sink was sat in the middle with a green plastic tray to fill with dishes after you wash them, the fridge/freezer he was just at was large with an ice maker and a water dispencer to keep the water fresh and cool, the colour of the large fridge/freezer was silver and black.

He sighed and turned back to the marble table, looking at all the patterns the orange lines made before him, the shiny glass like surface was smooth and beautiful.

Suddenly, a voice brought the hedgehog out of his thoughts;

"Shadow, do you want syrup and sugar on them?" she asked him, he smiled and sighed again in happiness, but it was quickly replaced by his usual emotionless face.

"Yes and thank you, Rose" he said and crossed his arms over his chest, his head down slightly with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

Amy just smiled widely at the ebony hedgehog.

"Your welcome!" she said and placed two pancakes on one plate, with a small amount of syrup and sugar on them both then went to the table and placed them in front of Shadow, then went to a draw located on the left side of the sink and got some knives and forks for the two, "There you go!" she said and kissed his cheek making him blush slightly. Amy then walked off to make herself some.

* * *

Shadow used his knife and fork with manors, something Sonic didn't happen to have. Sonic would have just picked up one pancake with the fork and shove it all in his mouth, greedy git. Shadow actually cut a chunk with his knife, then ate it like any normal person would, not like a ravenous monster who hadn't eaten in days. 

Shadow chewed on the piece in his mouth thoughtfully, he savoured the sweet taste in his mouth and then swallowed. It was official, he loved Amy's pancakes.

* * *

Amy went to sit by Shadow at the table with her own plate, eating with manors as usual. She was actually surprised at her cooking skills, the stuff that Ella taught her was quite helpfull indeed! 

Not only did Ella teach her how to cook, she also taught her general first aid. Amy could now tell you most of the medicines names in her cabinet at any given moment, she was really happy to have Shadow around!

Amy sighed and finished off her last pancake then walked to the sink to wash up, but someone stopped her. It was Shadow.

"What's the matter, Shadow?" she asked, he shook his head.

"You go and sit down, I will wash these dishes by here"

"Oh Shadow, you really don't have too" she said while placing a hand by her mouth.

"I want to help out a bit, Rose" he said in a forceful manor, "And if you do not co-opperate then I am simply going to have to make you sit down" he said with a devilish grin.

Amy knew what he meant and immediately went to sit down in the living room.

* * *

As Amy sat on the couch, she thought back to earlier when she caught him... playing with himself. Not what she would have expected from anyone, especially Shadow. It was partly her fault though, she was sitting on his crotch. 

She sighed and looked down at her feet, suddenly finding them interesting. She wiggled her toes and moved her ankle a bit, she then sighed again and waited for Shadow to go and sit next to her. How long could it take for him to do dishes?

* * *

Shadow finished up on the last dish and placed it in the tray along with the rest of them, by the time they were finished preparing for the day by getting themselves washed up and putting their clothes on they should be dry. 

Shadow walked out to the living room to see Amy sitting on the couch, looking down. He walked to the couch and sat next to the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked, she turned her head to him with a smile.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, he just shook his head.

"No reason" he said while blushing, thinking back to earlier.

"If you say so" she said and looked to her right, then back at him. "Uh, I need to shower, ok?" she asked, he nodded and watched her get up.

He stood up.

"Amy?" she turned to show that she was paying attention. Shadow rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly. "C-Can I shower with you? I really need one, but you only have one so we may have to share. Do you mind?" he asked. He didn't really need one that bad, but he wanted to shower with Amy.He wanted to feel her fur against his, this is something he had craved for a very long time and he was not going to wastehis one chance to be with Amy.

"Um... I dunno Shadow. Uh... Sure, I'll have to wear something though. I'll go upstairs and go and put something on ok?" she said, he nodded and walked upstairs where the bathroom was.

"I'll get the shower ready!" he shouted down the hall so she could hear as he had already arrived at the bathroom, not walking in yet waiting for an answer first. When he heard the faintest 'Alright' he turned towards the bathroom again and looked around.

He found the bathroom to be a pleasent sight, cream walls, white cupboards, a shower was in a corner with glass made to not show the actual body but shows their legs and head, the toilet was located in another corner while the sink was just across from it with the white sink built into the cupboards. He then turned his attention towards a large tub, which happened to be a jacuzzi.

He smiled to himself, thinking that he would get Amy in that later.

* * *

After adjusting it to the right temperature, he took off his shoes, socks, gloves and bracelets he then hopped into the shower, not closing the door as he knew that Amy would want in. 

He just let the water drip down his body for a moment, waiting for her to arrive. He closed his eyes, enjoying the heat of the water as it dripped down his face, his back and his front. It felt really good to say the least.

* * *

After Amy got changed into her plain red bikini she left her room and walked down the hall, looking at all the pictures she had hung up as she passed. 

She reached the bathroom and walked in, closing the door behind her and walking towards the open shower. She walked in and saw Shadow leaning against the wall, his body dripping with water and his eyes closed.

She could feel a slight pang of arousal, but just shook her head and ignored it.

Amy coughed to get his attention.

His eyes opened to reveal a stunning ruby, Amy just got lost in his eyes for a moment. She siled at him and grabbed his hand, turned off the shower and turned to the jacuzzi.

"You wanna jump in there with me?" she asked, he just stared for a moment. What she was wearing had caught him off guard, he could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

Him and her in a jacuzzi all alone, her wearing nothing but the bikini. He wanted to remove it, he would get it off in no time if he played his cards right.

He finally gave a nod and then Amy got the jacuzzi going, she felt the water. It wasn't too hot or too cold, just warm which was the right temperature for her and Shadow.

She smiled at the feeling of the water on her hand, then she hopped in and sat on one of the seats in there and leaned back relaxing.

Shadow followed her lead and hopped in too, sitting on the opposite side of her, he wanted to bikini off, but if he was going to do that he would have to space himself from Amy for a bit so she doesn't get too suspicious, right?

* * *

Shadow sat in the jacuzzi just enjoying the time he gets to spend with his rose. Sonic was going to be so jealous of him when he finds out that he's got Amy. 

Shadow opened an eye and looked at Amy who had her head back and her relaxing against the tub, he looked her body up and down. She looked ever so beautiful sitting like that!

He closed his eyes again and rubbed at his hardened crotch, wanting to get rid of it before she notices.

Amy sat back up and looked at Shadow, she could see where one hand was, but the other was under the water. She knew what he was doing instantly and blushed. Was that caused by her? Did he have sexual interest in her? Of course he did! He was a teenager with hormones, he can't exactly control himself can he?

Amy sighed and continued to look at Shadow.

Shadow opened his eyes as he felt eyes on him, he saw Amy looking at him. He stopped what he was doing, everything was stopped apart from his eyes blinking.

She just smiled and waved at him.

He felt that she was teasing him, he couldn't hold it in any longer! He had to do something or he may lose all control of himself! He was holding himself still, not letting go in fear of having sex with her or something like that.

"Amy, come here?" he asked, it seemed that she wasn't fazed by what he was doing. She just stood up and walked to him, she then got into a crouch not wanting the heat to escape her body.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" she asked, he looked at her position in front of him and just lost it.

Shadow grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the back of the jacuzzi, kissing her on the mouth ferociously. He let go of her arms and rubbed up her sides, he was in a knealing position while she was sitting on her backside.

They both had lost all self control and made love to each other.

* * *

Amy and Shadow were still in the jacuzzi, all they were doing now was just panting while Amy was being lifted up and down the jacuzzi's side. She was moaning loudly, while Shadow was giving her what she wanted. 

Shadow wanted this just as bad, he was just panting and saying her name. Growling at times, kissing her neck and mouth.

All of a sudden, Shadow felt the pressure again. He felt it in his stomach, his stomach just clenched as he gave release. He pumped all his essence into her, showing her just how much he cared.

Amy had climaxed a while ago and was panting, she was still connected to Shadow. He totally filled her up inside, she felt totally fulfilled.

When he pulled himself out, she whimpered in protest at the lost warmth.

Shadow sat up on one of the seats again and grabbed Amy, placing her in his lap and kissed her forehead.

"Amy, I love you so much! I'm sorry..." he said, she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, "I enjoyed what just happened, Shadow. I love you too..." she said.

Shadow smiled at her and kissed her quickly.

"Please don't leave me... I don't want to be left alone again" he said in an almost deperate tone, she looked up at him and whispered.

"I don't plan too..." she smiled and kissed him quickly.

Shadow just smiled and leaned back with his arms hanging over the side of the jacuzzi, still panting slightly with his eyes closed.

Amy stood up while wobbling slightly, luckly Shadow grabbed her hips to steady her. She gave him a smile in thanks.

"I need a shower... a proper one" she said while taking her bikini top off, exposing her wonderful chest to Shadow. Thanks to the cool air of the bathroom, the nipples had stood up on end.

Shadow at the sight of this had sprung up and hopped out, suddenly full of energy again.

Amy just gave him a strange look.

"C'mon then, Amy" he said and helped her out of the jacuzzi, she smiled and turned it off. Amy then dropped her bikini top and bent over to get it.

Shadow smirked at this and slapped her backside, not too hard as he didn't want to hurt her then turned his back as quickly as he could. Then she snapped up she looked at him accusingly.

"I wonder who that could have been, Shadow the hedgehog?" she asked with a smirk, she then slapped his backside making him yelp in surprise.

She just chuckled and put the shower on, running it until it was just the right temperature for her. She then removed her bottom half, and hopped into the shower without closing the door.

"You coming in or what?" she asked, Shadow walked into the shower and closed the glass door.

H ewalked in to see Amy washing her quills with shampoo, she had washed it all in properly then washed it out and turned to Shadow.

"You want the shampoo?" she asked, he shook his head. He didn't use shampoo's as he wasn't one to smell like a girl. "What do you wash your quills with then?" she asked.

"The water" he answered, she nodded and smiled in his direction.

"Shadow?" he gave her a 'hmm?' "Can you wash my back for me?" she asked.

He nodded and took the soap bar from her, made sure that it was all on his hands and washed up her back and down to her tail. Then his hands go around her front, rubbing his hands along her soft fur.

"Shadow, I've already washed my fron-" Amy gasped as Shadow's right hand was down in her secret place, it was as filling as his manhood was, but it did feel incredibly nice.

"Amy... Do you like that?" he asked as he kissed down her shoulder, Amy felt weak at the knees and felt that she would collapse at any minute. Shadow stopped and smiled at her.

"Shadow..." she said and collapsed in his arms, blacking out.

Shadow smiled and turned the shower off.

Once the shower was off Shadow put Amy over his shoulder and grabbed two towels, then walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Once Shadow arrived in Amy's room, he yelped in surprise as he felt Amy nibbling on his tail lightly. 

"Amy, what are you doing?" he asked, she just giggled from over his shoulders and answered with.

"Playing" she said and nibbled his tail again. She then felt a hand grasping her backside and stopped.

Shadow brought Amy back around until she was in his arms, bridle style. He smiled down at her and sat down on the bed with her on his lap.

"I love you" he said and kissed her forehead, she smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too, Shadow. So very much!" she said and kissed his nose.

The loving moment was then spoilt by Shadow's stomach growling.

Amy giggled.

"You hungry?" she asked, he just nodded and got close to her ear.

"Hungry for you yes" his stomach rumbled again, "Ok maybe some actual food won't hurt" he said and placed Amy on her feet.

Amy just giggled at him.

"Your so cute" she said and kissed his nose and went to find something to wear. "Are we going out today or not?" she asked.

"I don't exactly know, Amy. I haven't made any plans" he said, Amy smiled and grabbed her robe from her closet and put it on, tying the sash around ehr waist to keep it secure.

"Ok then, I'll wear this for now then!" she said and walked out and down to the kitchen.

* * *

When Shadow dried his quills a bit he walked downstairs in absolutely nothing. Showing off his hands and feet. 

He walked into the kitchen where Amy was cooking some noodles over the stove, he smiled and walked behind her and kissed her cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Noodles huh?" he asked, she nodded.

"Mhm, chicken noodles!" she said and kissed his nose.

Shadow smirked devilishly and made her put the spoon she was stirring with down, then made her sit on a near by counter while kissing her passionately.

He rubbed up her sides like he did in the jacuzzi and unless she didn't stop it then it was going to happen again.

"Shadow... Stop..." she moaned out, he stopped and nodded at her.

"Sorry, got a little... carried away" he said while rubbing the back of his head, Amy grabbed his head and gave him a quick kiss before hopping off the counter and preparing their food.

Amy got two seperate bowls from a cupboard just above her head and dished up the chicken noodles, she then handed a bowl to Shadow with a fork placed in it and told him to sit over at the small breakfast table.

Amy did the same after dishing her own up, there were a lot of noodles in there. She didn't know there would be that much, but oh well.

They both ate their noodles in silence, not once speaking to each other, but only gave each other glances at times.

* * *

After Shadow had finished all of his, he placed the bowl in the sink and sat back down and waited for Amy to finish. 

Amy couldn't eat no more, she felt as though she would burst with just one more fork full. She left some noodles in the bowl and offered it to Shadow who refused as he was full too, she then got up and emptied her bowl into bin then placed it in the sink.

She then walked into the living room and looked at the clock, 9:43pm it read.

She wondered how time could have flown by that fast, she looked outside and the time was in fact correct as it was pitch black out.

Shadow had followed in suit, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"We better go to bed..." he suggested, he was in fact tired.

"Ok, Shadow" she said after a yawn.

* * *

They both walked up the stairs and walked to her room, Amy then took off her robe and rummaged through her draws to get pajamas, but was stopped by Shadow. 

"Amy, please come to be like that?" he asked, she looked him in the eyes. He didn't want her body, he wasn't lusting for it. He just wanted to get into bed as quick as possible and cuddle with her.

"Alright..." she took her robe off and closed her bedroom door, she then turned the lamp on and laid in next to Shadow.

"That's my girl..." he said and kissed her forehead, "I love you. Get some rest, Ames. You must be tired after today" said Shadow with a soft smile, she smiled back and kissed him quickly.

"Goodnight, Shad" she said and turned off the lamp.

Shadow held her as she slept, she held him as he slept.

It was all well with the two!

* * *

**What do you guys think? I thought it was pretty good, I htink that I may have been a bit OOC on Shadow at times though, ot maybe all the time. Oh well, my story I can have him how I want him! XD**

**R&R!**


End file.
